Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There has been variously contrived information sharing between a plurality of typical image forming apparatuses in a network to which the plurality of the typical image forming apparatuses (Multifunction Peripheral (MFP)) are connected.
For example, there is proposed a technique where a plurality of image processing apparatuses connected to a network are separated into an image processing apparatus assumed as a master and an image processing apparatus assumed as a slave, and executes mutual communication. This technique ensures information sharing among the plurality of image processing apparatuses without using a server that controls the information sharing.
For example, for information sharing among a plurality of information holding devices connected to a network, when a part of the devices is turned off, there is proposed a technique that achieves asynchronous information sharing by transmitting an e-mail to the turned-off device.